My Savier, My Love
by Advanceinulover25
Summary: Her father was killed and her mother remarried. Now she is locked away from the world until the day she is allowed freedom. She has had a curse since the day she was born that she can not runaway from. Who will come? Who will save her? I&K S&M S
1. The Presence of an Angel

**Hello everyone! This is Advanceinulover25 bringing you an awesome new story that I came up with! I wrote the first chapter during my chorus class and well the rest is history. So I really hope that you all enjoy it as much as I was writing it!. The story is called "My Savier, My Love"! Two people who fall madly in love with each other but is this love really ment to be??? OH MY G0D were about to find!!!!! Leave a review and tell me what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything involving Inuyasha or the characters. Very sad. Well ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

_Prologue_

Mysterious are such an interesting thing to figure out and to learn about. Questions like: "How did they start off?", "What made them become a mystery? Life is all about mysterious and how to explain them or wonder about them. In a city in Japan called Tokyo, so many things occur that people are so blind to notice. As night turns to day, the people awaken to a brand new day. Whether it'd be going to work, going to school or just a parent/guardian cleaning up around the house. On the other hand, as day turns to night, stories are told to children as they go to bed. Non-explainable things occur duing this time of night. On the far eastern and western side of the city, there is to be said that an old mansion lies within Tokyo. The mansion is so well built that it touched the sky and when seen it almost looked like the moon would be aligned perfectly above the mansion's roof. Rumors have it that spirits of the dead lie withn the walls trying to find a way out to find peace. Rumors also have it that on nights of the full moon, the creatures of immortality feed on human blood and if not, they feed on animals that are near. It is said that the streets of Tokyo seem deserted when the full moon is out due to the increase of the creatures' power. The only night the people of Tokyo are "safe" is when the new moon is out due to the decrease in power. No one truley knows about these creatures and how they came to be. Now begins our story about two people meeting and falling love, but is this love truley ment to be?

* * *

It is a dark night in Tokyo and all the children, along with parents and/or guardians, are off for a nice good rest. There is a full moon out so as usual the streets are empty due to the rumors and stories that are told. Now if you saw someone out on the streets, then you'd have to be halusinating. The mansion as usual is just standing there surrounded by the forest's trees, but with the full moon out, it seems as if there is a presence near you. Everyone always tell others that no one lives in the old mansion because it is said to be haunted and no one wants it. Nothing lurks about they say, but do they really know what goes about in the old mansion.

A young girl is sitting out on the balcony and admiring the full moon. She has long black hair, that falls right around her shoulders, deep brown eyes, claws, and two dog ears on tope of her head. She is one of the imortal creatures that said to have been exstinct. She is one third of a demon, a vampire, and human. Her mother is a half vampire due to her grandmother who was human and married a full vampire. However, her father was a full fledge dog demon. One night, when the young girl was much younger, a group of villagers did not accept the fact that the young girl's mother and father were about in their territory. The young girl's mother brought her daughter, son and herself into saftley while her husband stayed and defended off the group of villagers. In result, the father died for his family. Her mother was re-married with another man many years later. He had claimed that he would help the family out in any way possible. When he realized the young girl's position as a third demon, vampire and human, he locked her away in her room away from everyone; including her own family. She went to an all girl school acedemy while her two brothers and her sister went to a regular school. She didn't know why something like this happened to only her and when people asked her stepfather, he wouldn't tell a soul. Not even his own wife. The only people who ever visit her are her older and younger brother, her only sister and of course her mother. She now sighs of sadness wanting to be somewhere other than the inside of her room. Locked up and away from others. Someone knocks on her bedroom door wishing to enter the room.

"Hey Kagome, can I come in?" said a girl that was at the door.

"Yeah Rin. Come on in." the young girl named Kagome said as she got up from her position at the balcony.

"Are you doing okay?" said the girl named Rin. This young girl was Kagome's younger sister and only sister. She had long brown hair that also went right around her shoulders and brown eyes. She had some hair tied into a little ponytail that went nicley up. She had claws and fangs just like Kagome only no dog ears.

"Yeah I was just admiring the full moon before you came in." Kagome said.

"Its too bad your not able to go out and feast with us" Rin said as she laid down on Kagome's bed.

"Yeah, but I mean what are you gonna do about it. Its the rules and its been that way since I was little." Kagome said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she sat next to Rin.

"Yeah I know, but it would be so much more fun if you went along with us!" Rin exclaimed as she jumped up with a smile on her face. Kagome just smiled back.

"Speaking of which, aren't you suppose to going?" Kagome said.

"Nope, I told momma that I'd stay here with you tonight!" Rin said.

"But its suppose to be Sota's first feast remember?!" Kagome said with a worried look. Sota was her little brother and he was just starting sixth grade. This would have been the first night her little brother would drink his first fresh animal blood.

"Don't worry about. I took care of that. Miroku's with him. He didn't seem too upset about it, so we all decided that Miroku would go with Sota and I would be with you!" Rin said with a smile. Even though Rin was always there for her, she wasn't the only one that would ask for her. Her older brother, Miroku, and her youger brother, Sota would always wonder and worry about Kagome like if she was the baby of the family. She really did love her siblings very much and her mother as well.

"Hey Kagome," Rin said making Kagome lose her train of thought.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"Are you excite about school tomorrow?!" Rin said.

"Yeah. I still can't believe were going to be juniors!" Kagome said. She had forgotten that she would move into a regular school. She would be in such a boredom at the all girls school academy but she was happy that she would be able to be in a school where her brother and sister were there by her side.

"Yeah I know right! I'm so glad that your able to be in the same classes as me and Miroku! You know instead of being by yourself with people you don't even know!" Rin said through her big smile that her two fangs showed.

"Yeah! I'm really excited! I can't wait for this year to start." Kagome said jumping up. Then Kagome's ears perked up because she heard footsteps. "Um Rin..."

"I know." Rin said as she walked to door followed by Kagome. "Well good night Kgaome and I'll see you tomorrow okay" Rin said as she gave Kagome a hug and with that she left. She smiled and then Kagome went back to admiring the moon again.

_'I can't wait for the school year to start already. I hope this year I'll be free from this cursed mansion.' _Kagome said as she went back inside and laid down on her bed for the next day. _'I will be free, I know it. Someone... I have a feeling... someone will rescue me fro my inprisonment! Please come for me! My savior....'_

* * *

We now go deep within a forest and find a women and three men running through the trees. The women has long brown hair that that is tied into a high ponytail, dark brown eyes, fangs and claws. One of the boys on her right seemed to be the youngest out of the group. He has long brown hair as well that is also tied into a small ponytail, he has freckles along with fangs and claws as well. The second boy he was in the front, seemed to be eldest of them all. He has long silver hair, two point ears that almost looked like elf ears when you saw them, two purple lines along both sides of his face, gold eyes and fangs. His face never shows any sign of emotion. The last boy to the left, seemed to be the middle child. He has silver hair like the older boy but the only the difference is that he has two dog ears on top of his head, gold eyes, fangs and claws. Of course if you haven't figured it out yet, the women and three boys were siblings and of course were out feasting.

"Dear up ahead!" the women said.

"How many sis?" the little boy asked.

"Three" the women said.

"Well at least its better than nothing," the little boy said.

"Alright. A good amount! Now lets-" but before the middle boy could finish, the older brother caught all three dears.

"What the hell Sesshomaru?! Who told you you could just catch all three dears!" said the boy to the brother called Sesshomaru.

"I was hungry duh, and besides it is not as if we were out feasting for the first time. This is Kohaku's third full moon night feast. I think he will learn something from this." Sesshomaru said without any emotion or facial change.

"Yeah and we were supposed to help go hunting on his own. You idiot!" the boy barked back.

"Its okay Inuyasha. There's always another full moon we can feast on." the women said.

"Sango's right. There's always a next time, right?" the boy named Kohaku said.

"Fine, I guess." the boy named Inuyasha said.

"Good. Now lets eat and then bring one of the dears back to mother." the women named Sango said. When she finished her sentence, the two older brothers help divide two of the dears while the extra dear was for their mother. Kohaku helped his older sister Sango collect firewood to build a fire. The conversation around the siblings started out small and then Sango asked something and thats where the converstation started up again.

"I can't believe that starting tomorrow, we're gonna be juniors!" Sango said. "and Kohaku is going to be in sixth grade.

"Yeah me neither." Inuyasha said, mouth full of food. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I really can't wait to go back. Just seeing everyone again after a long time!" Sango said imaging what was going to happen tomorrow. As they all finished up their meals, they all decided to head back home where their mother would be waiting for her meal.

"Yo Sesshomaru, you go on ahead with Kohaku. Sango and I have to do something." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded in response and soon ran off along with Kohaku following him.

"So whats up?" Sango said.

"Nothing... Its just that I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow." Inuyasha said since this would be the first time he would go to a regular school. Before, he went to an all boys academy due to some family problems that were going on. Now his mother accepted the fact that Inuyasha had to go to a regular school like his brothers and sister to meet new people. Of course he'd be nervous.

"Don't be. Its really a lot of fun. Hey and you never know, you might meet someone really special there along with new friends." Sango said. "Besides, I can tell you that its going to be a hell of a lot better that boring school you went to."

"Yeah I guess your right. Thanks Sango." I can really count on you some times." Inuyasha said.

"Well duh. What are brothers and sisters for. Thats what we do. Now come on. Lets go home," Sango said and with that they glided through the air and head back home. On the way home Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about the tomorrow and how everything would be. He was still nervous but for some reason he was also excited to meet other people like him. As they were getting home, something caught his nose. He smelled something sweet and pure near by. He turned around to see where the smell was coming from and when he did he saw a glimpse of a girl sitting out on her balcony. The wind was blowing through her hair and the light from the full moon made her look even more outstanding. It looked like she was an angel just sitting their and admiring the full moon. He noticed that she had two dog ears on top of her head just like him. He wanted to jump over there and introduce himself but he knew that wouldn't be such a good idea. It felt like he was staring at her forever until he heard a voice that made him snap out of his trance.

"Hey you coming Yash," Sango yelled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha managed to say. When he turned around again to see if that girl was still there, she was gone. He felt disappointed but at the same time happy. He wondered if he would see her again. _'Who was she? She looked so beautiful but she had an expression that was sad and lonely. I want to see her again. I'm hoping to.' _Everyone soon got back home safely and went to their rooms for the next upcoming day. There was a knock on Inuyasha's bedroom door.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I come in" Sango said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said.

"Okay, so what was up with that earlier?" Sango asked. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face. "Ugh, why did you stop in the middle of nowhere like that?"

"Oh that. I don't know. I saw something that caught my eye and well when I turned around to look at her after you called me, she was gone." Inuyasha said.

" 'she' huh?" Sango said. Inuyasha just nodded. "Well cross your fingers. Maybe your meet her in school tomorrow." Inuyasha just smiled.

"Yeah. I hope so." Inuyasha said to himself.

"Well good night. Don't want to waist your sleep time." Sango said as she closed the door to the bedroom. Inuyasha laid down on his bed still wondering about his mystery girl. He started to drift into a sleep, still with the image of the girl. Something drew him to her like something he couldn't explain. He slept soundly, still dreaming about the black hair girl.

* * *

**Tada!!!! Oh my God I hope you guys liked it. I'm really hoping to have the second chapter and third chapter done! Im sorri to anyone who is reading my other story "A New Member of the Family" I have been so buzy that I don't have time. I'm truly sorri but im going to update as soon as possible okay. Hugs and Kisses to all and I really hope to find out what you guys think of my story okay. Bye oh and I hope to see you all again soon.**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	2. To Shikon High We Go!

**Hello all! This is Advanceinulover bringing you the latest chapter updates ever. Literally cuz im so buzy all the time I never have time! Super mad! Well aside from that, I'm writing all my chapters down on paper so when I come in to write it, I just have type it up and tada...there you have it. Well anyway. I only got like one review which is really sad ='( but we must move on right. I like to give an award called, "First Reviewer of the newly story, My Savior, My Love, Award" to Peacful Dragon Rose! I hope you accept in proudly and thank you for your review. Short but with meaning. lol well on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the new characters that are potrade in here. Well smiles all around, read, review and most importantly ENJOY! PLZ REVIEW! =(**

* * *

As the night turns into day, the sky turns into a bright color of blue. some are still fast asleep, where they lie within their dreams and are just awakening to a new day...

"Wake up, Kagome! Its your first day of school in your new school!" Rin said. She had burst into her room, along with her two brothers, to help her get ready for the upcoming shool day.

"Come on sis. Your gonna be late if you don't get up." Kagome's younger brother Sota said. He always the one who always put Kagome first. He really admired Kagome for who she was and he wanted to be just like her. Even though he was the youngest sibling out of them all, it didn't mean he didn't know what went on around the family. He was smart for such a young boy. "Come on sis."

"Ugh, you guys. Just a few more minutes, please. I promise I'll wake up soon." Kagome moaned.

"Now Kagome, you know the consequences if you don't go to school. Now please wake up and get ready. We're all waiting on you," said Kagome's oldest and most noble brother, Miroku. He was Kagome's guardian; always looking out for his sisters and brother. He always protected them no matter what. Since Kagome is always locked away in her room, she never actually had a chance to drink **fresh** blood. Her brother Miroku would always at least try to bring her a deer or some sort of animal for her to drink out of. It was either that or let her die. He couldn't stand for one of his siblings to die because of some burden that she had to face. So, everytime the full moon would be out, he'd always bring back Kagome something. He was truly the sibling that was to be respected.

"All right, I give up. I'm akake." Kagome said in defeat.

"Yay! So I'll help you get ready right?" Rin said with her huge smile that could go on for days.

"No need to Rin. I had enough time last night to look for my outfit." Kagome said while pointing to her outfit that was neatly folded on her bed side. Rin walked over to her outfit and smiled back at Kagome.

"It's so cute!" Rin said examining her outfit for the day.

"It suits you very well Kagome," Miroku said.

"Thanks you guys. Now I'm going to go change so we can get going okay." Kagome said.

"Okay, we'll wait for you downstairs." The three said and left her room. Kagome went into her bathroom that was right in her bedroom only a door over. As she was getting ready she was being overwhelmed with joy. Joy and nerves of course. She couldn't wait to go to a new school and meet new people.

_'I wonder what its like over there. I've only been in an all girls shool so I guess I should be a bit nervous. Oh but i can't wait!' _Kagome thought to herself. She giggled a bit from the overwhelment and then went down stairs to see her two brothers and her sister waiting for her.

"Okay you guys I'm ready" Kagome said as she grabbed her bag.

"Alright! First day of school! Here we come!" Sota said.

"I'll drive." Miroku said holding up his car keys.

"Then I call shot gun!" Rin said and both her and Sota raced to the door.

"Just a minute you two," a women said from behind them. Automatically everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to see who was calling them.

"Oh momma its you," Sota and Rin said. It was of course non-other than Lady Higarashi. **(A/N: I know it's usually Mrs. Higarashi but I wanted to be a little bit more formal. You'll understand why. Okay!)** Like a guardian for all of her children, she was one to respect around the mansion.

"Were you all going to leave without saying good-bye to me?" Madom Higarashi said but with a semi-smile on her face. Of course a bit sad that her children were leaving for the day. All her children had a smile on their faces and Rin and Sota came up to their mother. "Sota be careful alright. Have fun." Sota smiled in response. "Rin you be a good little girl alright."

"You know I will momma. You take care of yourself aswell okay." Rin said and hugged her mother.

"Yes I will sweety." Madom Higarashi said.

"Hey Sota, Rin, why don't you two wait for us in the car okay," Miroku said. Rin and Sota nodded and raced for the car. Now his mother was facing him.

"Now I know you have a lot of stuff on your shoulder but I know you'll take really good care of Kagome and the rest right?" Lady Higarashi said with a smile.

"Yes mother I will. You know you can count on me. After all I'm her big bro." Miroku said and nodded towards Kagome. Lady Higarashi smiled back at him and then turned her attention to Kagome.

"Well I guess its time for you to go." Lady Higarashi said. Kagome responded with a semi-smile. "Here, I think its about time I give this to you. I want you to never take it off and have it with you at all times." She was holding up a small diamond necklace that had a decrative chain around it. "Your father gave it to the day we mated. Legend has it that the diamond protects whoever is wearing it and their soulmate. It creates a bond unlike any other thing I ever incountered. I never could with stand the secret power of this jewel but... I hope you do." She finished and then put the necklace on Kagome. The diamond glowed for a moment as soon as it was on Kagome but soon disappeared.

"Wow mom. Thanks. I promise, I'll make you proud." Kagome said and then hugged her mother tightly.

"You always do." Lady Higarashi mumbled to herself while a silent tear rolled down her face. "Now you two better get going. You don't want to be late." Miroku and Kagome nodded and drove off to Shikon High School

* * *

"Come Inuyasha! We're gonna be late for school." Kohaku said as he was jumping up and down on Inuyasha bed, hoping to wake him up. The youngest brother out of the whole four. The one who wanted things on time and a bit of excitement in his life.

"Calm down Kohaku. We have plenty to get ready for the day ahead of us." Sango said. She was the more relaxed and yet very strong sibling. One wrong move and she would turn right back on you.

"Alright jeez! Since you guys won't shut up; I'm up." Inuyasha said tiredly.

"Finally! What took you so long to get up?" Kohaku said.

"Well gee, I'm sorry if I'm the only one tired around here!" Inuyasha barked back.

"Okay, okay, I was only asking," Kohaku said backing down.

"Let's get going you three. We don't want to be late." Sesshomaru said. He was the one that kept things in order and really wanted to get things over with. He was related to all his siblings but unfortunantly he was only half related to them since of course he had a different mother.

"Okay, I call shot gun!" Kohaku said as he raced out the door and into Sesshomaru's car. When the two brothers left, Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey, you okay?" Sango said.

"Yeah. Just a bit nervous yet excited at the same time." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah I know how you feel. First days are always that butterfly feeling in your stomach but you'll be fine. Besides I know you'll get to meet some awesome new friends. Now come on, Lets go!" Sango said. The two siblings walked out the door and waving good-bye to their mother. They all got into the car and headed out for Shikon High School.

* * *

Shikon High School, was a school for almost anybody. Whether you were a vampire, a preistess, a demon, a human or all the above, you were accounted for. From sizes to the size of your pinky to the height of tall building. Many cars were now pulling up into the Shikon Parking lot and to be greeted by many people. Then a black viper with dark purple stripes on the side came into the parking lot. Soon after parking, Kagome, Rin, and Miroku came out and only to see so many people already in the parking lot. Kagome's eyes became wide when she saw at how many demons and humans were here all together.

"Wow this place is bigger then I expected it to be." Kagome said.

"Well, I'm glad." Miroku said as he sat down on the hood of his car.

"So how do you feel about you finally being here Kagome?" Rin said.

"I feel so happy! This is going to go great!" Kagome said with such a huge smile on her face. Then a green viper with black stripes on the top of the car came into view. After the car parked, a man came out of the driver's door. He had black hair, brown eyes, and seemed to be the same age as Kagome. He seemed familiar to Kagome...

"Dekota? Is that you?" Kagome said running up to him.

"Kagome? Kagome! I can't believe it. Its you!" the man named Dekota said. He was long time friends with Kagome ever since they were children. They met through their mothers. Since they were friends, the children well you know the rest... Kagome's ears perked up and she could hear a motorcycle engince. At that moment a motorcycle came into the parking lot and parked next to the green viper. The man took off his helmet and looked to be the same age as Kagome aswell. He had spiky short hair and light blue eyes. He had a leather jacket on and he wore a cross necklace; you couln't tell at first glance but he had a birthmark the shape of a cresent moon on the right side part of his neck. Kagome smiled knowing who he was and ran towards him.

"Zegima! How are you?!" Kagome yelled.

"Wow Kagome!" the man named Zegima said, " I heard you were coming to our school but I didn't actually believe it."

"Well I guess you do know. I'm here in the flesh." Kagome said.

"I guess you are." Zegima smiled in response. He too was long time friends with Kagome. When Kagome was little, she was being chased by three demons on the night of the new moon; that of course means the night of her weakness. The three demons had her corned in an alleyway. The demons would have beaten her senselessly but a boy came, protecting her from the terrifing demons. Soon enough the two became very close friends.

"So how have you been?" Kagome said.

"I'm fine. How about you? Its been a long time since I've seen you" Zegima said.

"I've been good and yeah it has been a while." Kagome said as they walked back to where Rin, Miroku and Dekota were. They all greeted each other and started to talk about their well spened vacations and what they did. They were so caught up with their conversation that they didn't notice the black lincoln that came into the parking lot. A women and two men came out of the car.

"So were here!" Sango said stretching her arms out when she got out of the car.

"Wow bigger then I expected." Inuyasha said wide-eyed and in awe. He looked around to see his new surroundings and saw many demons and humans roaming around in many different sizes and shapes. He was happy for the new year to finally begin. He was still looking around when his eyes fell upon on a girl. His eyes became even wider. It was the same girl he saw the night on full moon. _'Wow its her. I can't believe it. Maybe she'll be in my class too. Who is she? What's her name? I have to know. She's even more beautiful then when I last saw her.' _Sango noticed that he was staring at something or someone in complete awe.

"Uh.. Hello!.. Earth to Inuyasha. Hey!!" Sango yelled, which made Inuyasha lose his train of thought. He looked back at Sango for her to continue. "Why didn't you answer me?"

"Oh sorry. Hey Sango, do you know who that girl over there is next to the black viper?" Inuyasha asked. Sango looked to where he was directing her to look and soon realized what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, I know her. She's my best friend. Her name is Kagome, Kagome Higarashi." Sango said. She noticed Inuyasha again staring at her. "Would you like to go and meet her?" That question made him jump. "Or not..." Then the bell rang for school to begin.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait for this!" Kagome said. "What class do we have now?"

"Um I believe we have English Literature" Mirkou said.

"Well Lets Go!" Everyone said.

* * *

**Yay thats it! Lol of course chapter 3 is on its way. I have it written up so expect it to be either the next day or the following hehehe. If not then i don't know what the hell is wrong with me. Lmao! Okay so I'll leave you at that and i hope you guys reveiw. I've been watching Inuyasha: The Final Act and I cried so yea still a bit sad from all that drama on Monday, but is all good. Okay everyone please Review or PM and I hope to post soon! You all are amazing! **

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	3. The First Day of School: Its You!

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to My Savier, My Love. Okay thanks everyone for being so patient and I just want to give a shout out to Inu-Gurl07! You people need to read her stories they are gold to perfection. Lolz okay so this is Chapter 3 and i hope you all enjoy it. If you guys are confused as to what is going on PM me or email me for those of you who are not a part of . My email is . Okay well I will let you guys read and tell me what you all think of this. Thanks everyone! R&R. Oh and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunantly do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Well except for the ones i make. Hehehe.**

* * *

As the bell rang throughout the hallways of Shikon Tama High School, students rushed and roared through them to get on time to their classes. Pushing and shoving the people who didn't care about their classes. We know enter Room 203 where we see Kagome, Rin and Miroku sitting together at a table. Kagome was so nervous that she moved the entire table from shaking her leg so much.

"Kagome, calm down. Class won't even start for another 20 minutes." Rin said raising her hands for her to get calm.

"I know but I can't stop! I'm way to nervous. I mean I don't even know anyone in this school besides you guys. I'm afraid to make a fool of myself on the first day." Kagome said while still shaking of course.

"Kagome," Miroku started as he put a hand on Kagome's shoulder for her to stop, "try to relax. Its not like their going to call you at specifically. If they did then it just means your new! Don't worry about a thing ok. We're right here with you." Kagome looked up at him and smiled for him. She did feel calmer with him until..

"HI EVERYONE! Long time no see!" Sango said with a bright smile as she rushed into the room out of nowhere. This made Kagome jump at least 3 feet hight from her seat.

"Sango! Its so good to see you!" Rin said as she walked up to her to give her a hug.

"Yeah I know!" Sango said hughing her back. Sesshomaru was now at the doorway. Miroku soon as he saw her rushed up to her.

"Sango, how have you been?" Miroku said as he popped out of no where and gave her a hug.

"I'm good thanks Miro-" Sango stiffened up when she felt a hand caressing her ass. Her anger grew and with that she slapped Miroku.

"You'll never change now will you!" Sango said, her face completely red after what Miroku tried to do.

"Sango, you misunderstand. You know I have no control over this damned hand." Miroku said lifting his right hand to prove himself. It was bandaged up with a purple cloth and had prayer beads around it.

"You and your damn excuses." Sango said. Kagome just started to laugh at her brother and best friend, Sango, having their usual fights. She knew the reason for Miroku's actions and how her friend would always ruin a moment at the sudden touch.

"Your still the same aren't you Miroku?" everyone turned to the door to see Sesshomaru now standing at the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin sang and ran up to him completly ignoring everyone else. "How was your summer my lord?"

"Hello Rin. It was good and yours?" Sesshomaru said to Rin that was now standing next to him.

"It was wonderful." Rin said.

"So," Sesshomaru started and then looked up to where Kagome was, "How have _you_ been, Kagome?"

"Um.. I'm a bit nervous to tell you the truth." Kagome said as she was still a bit shaky even with her friends around.

"I can tell." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat next to her along with Sango. As the trio got into their conversations they didn't realize that Miroku and Rin had left the room.

* * *

**xxxMeanwhilexxx**

Inuyasha had finished getting out the front office for his schedule. He was a bit more relaxed now to see that many of his classes were with most of his friends and siblings. He began to walk to his first classroom which was in Room 203, English Literature. When he turned to reach the next hallway, he heard footsteps heading his way. He stopped but before he had time to smell who it was he felt something heavy on top of his shoulders.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Rin said while on top of his shoulders. " How are you?"

"Uh. Rin." Inuyasha said a bit surprised by the sudden sneak attack. "I've been great and you?"

"It was wonderful." Rin said while climbing off of Inuyasha.

"So where's that perverted Miroku?" Inuyasha said while looking around. Soon enough Miroku came into view.

"Hello old friend." Miroku said walking up to the two. "So anything interesting happened to you lately."

"Hmm.. Well not really," Inuyasha said lying through his teeth.

"You know Yasha we can always tell when your lying." Rin said with a grin. "What happened?"

"Well you might think I'm a bit weird when I tell you." Inuyasha said

"Oh it can't be that bad." Rin said.

While walking to class, Inuyasha started explaining to Rin and Miroku what happened the night before school and how he met the beautiful girl staring at the moon on her balcony. Rin and Miroku exchanged a grin when he was done.

"So it was love at first sight! Good for you Yasha!" Rin said while giving him a thumbs up.

"How is that good. I don't even know her." Inuyasha said a bit ashamed.

"Yeah but what if she's in this very school." Miroku said knowing very well who he was talking about.

"I guess." Inuyasha said. He hoped what Miroku and Sango told him was true.

* * *

Sango, Sesshomaru and Kagome were having many converstations about what went on with their vacations and funny moments.

"How was I suppose to know it wasn't water." Sesshomaru said.

"Well I wouldn't blame you." Sango said through her laughter with Kagome. As they were talking many students started to come in the room. Some were fox demons with big bushy tails; others were vampires because of the scent they contained. Even humans were in their class room. Then someone familar walked in but Kagome couldn't exactly tell who it was.

"So Kagome, how are you feeling?" Sango said snapping Kagome back to reality.

"Better then I was before. Thanks you guys" Kagome smiled back.

"Come on I would like to introduce you to someone. Shall we?" Sesshomaru said. Sango and Kagome followed him as another group of students walked in.

"Wow this place is big." Inuyasha said in awe. The classroom held posters of poems and Greek letterings all over the walls. The seats were arranged like a giant stadium. At the top of the stop was another door that let out. It was either that or just another closet. The seats were wide not tall so the room was fairly big enough for probably seventy students or maybe more.

"Lets go take a seat. Class is going to start pretty soon." Miroku said with Rin and Inuyasha following. It looked like everyone that was supposed to be in this class was here. It got louder and louder as the seconds went by but as soon as the bell rang, kids started to scramble to their seats before the teacher came into the room. All the students were no in there seats and right on cue the teacher came in.

"Good morning students." The female teacher walked in as she sat her bag down on the desk. She had long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Her ears were in the shape of elf ears. She wore black dress pants, a blue button down blouse with a jean vest over it. Along with high healed sandals. She wrote her name on the big black board and the took her jacket off. "And welcome to English Literature. In this class we will be learning all sorts of monologues that have ever been made. The most famous and well know authors and poets." She glanced around the room to the many faces in the room. She smiled as she said. "Well I've never seen such a big class before. Maybe you'll be better then what I've had before." A few people giggled. "Now, you may call me Mrs. Yukita. Every year, I see kids coming out of my class room at the first day of school without knowing a single person when they come out. Now for the remainder of the time we have I want to go down the columns and each person must tell me their name and a little sentence or to about yourself. What your going to do this year, your hobbies, anything. Starting with you all the way at the top."

The teacher pointed at a student who was sitting at the top right corner of the room. She stood up, told us her name and told us what she was studing for then sat back down. This went on for a while since there were many students. Soon enough Miroku was up.

"Hello all!" Miroku started. "My name is Miroku Higarashi. I am the oldest sibling in my family. Let's see, I'm fairly good at sports and my favorite instrument is the piano." Miroku finished and sat down. Everyone clapped a bit and then a few more went up. Then it was Sango's turn.

"Hi everyone! My Name is Sango Takahashi." Sango started. "I love sports and am pretty good at them. Im the second oldest child in my family." Like Miroku everyone clapped and she sat down. Rin was next.

"Hey all!" Rin started with her usual bright smile. This actually made people pay more attention to her. "My name is Rin Higarashi. I'm the second middle child, my favorite instrument is the violen and I'm my favorite sport is volleyball." Rin finished with a wink. This time more people clapped for her.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru started. "My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. I am the oldest sibling in my family. I'm highly athletic and the base is my instrument. Another applause.

It seemed be taking forever for each student to go up and tell us something about them. It amazed Kagome at how so many people she had in common with and how so many were even in this class room. She smiled throughout each introduction. Unfortunantley for someone else, not so much.

_'Ugh why do we have to do this. If this doesn't move along I'm getting out of here.' _Inuyasha thought as he was growing impatient. He was about to snap until...

"Um.. Good Morning everyone." Inuyasha immediatley turned around to here where the voice was coming from. He could believe his eyes.

"My name is Kagome Higarashi. I'm the second middle child in my family and I love to play the guitar and flute. My favorite sports are volleyball and basketball. And um.. Thats all." Kagome finished with a shy smile on her face and then sat down as soon as everyone was done clapping for her._ 'Well that was better then I thought. I feel a bit better now.'_ Kagome smiled at her self and then turned around to Miroku and Rin. The smiled back and gave her thumps up.

_'No way its her! Its the girl from the night before! Wow, sh-sh-she's in my class. She's here! Oh crap I don't even know what to say.' _Inuyasha thought in shock. A few more people went and then soon enough it was his turn. Kagome's eyes went from calm to shocked to see who went up next. She also couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yo, whats up guys?" Inuyasha started as calm as he could. "The name is Inuyasha Takahashi. I'm also the second middle kid. My favorite sport is basketball and my favorite instrument is the guitar." Again people clapped when he finished his intro. Kagome was speechless.

_'No way! No way! No way! This- I can't believe this is actually happening. He's the same guy, the same person from my dream.' _Kagome then noticed that he looked her way and then she slightly blushed and looked away. He smiled a bit and then he also looked away. Only three or four people went up next and then everyone was done.

"Very good everyone. I will try to remember your names as soon as possible. Since its the first day of course, I want you to be preprade for this year. You see a packet in front of you." To everyone's surprise there was a packet in front of them. The gasped in shock. The teacher giggled. "Now these packets have your requirements and what we will be studing." It felt like a few minutes they had just walked in the class room and now class was over. The bell rang and everyone sprang up to get to their next class or to just get the heck out of their. The teacher then said one last thing.

"Have fun today everyone. Oh and for those of you who are new to this school not everything is what they same here. So enjoy the rest of you day students." The teacher yelled over. Kagome saw the guy with silver hair walk down the stairs to get out of the room. Kagome grabbed her stuff and then went after the guy, but as soon as she was about to go out the door to catch up to him, she was grabbed by Sango and Sesshomaru while the guy with silver hair and dog ears walked away with Miroku and Rin.

"Come on Kagome." Sango said. Kagome glanced behind her to see the guy walk away in the other direction.

"Come on Inuyasha!" Rin said as Miroku and her dragged Inuyasha away.

_'I hope I see you again.'_ Kagome thought as the two groups of friends walked away in different directions.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Im terriably sorry for the extremely long wait. I really had no idea what to write but now I so please be patient with me hehe. Oh and thanks for that one person to pm! Love you guys and if you want to send me flames then go right ahead cuz i think i deserve it hehe. Well untill next time!`**

**Advanceinulover25**


	4. Face to Face at Last!

**Hey everyone! I tried to write this as soon as possible but halfway through the end i didn't know what to write. Hahaha so I hope you like it everyone. I have already written Chapter 5 in ma notebook sooo I should have it out either today or tomorrow. ;) Thanks for the amazing review everyone! I would like to thank my first 4 reviewers!**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**Inuyashasgirl18**

**AnimeRomanceFreak1990**

**and..**

**Scarleteen **

**Thanks you guys it means a lot. Now on with the Chapter 4 of My Savior, My Love. Please enjoy and R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (sadly)**

* * *

"So Kagome, how was it?" Sango said as the two were walking towards their next class. Kagome was still in her thoughts still wondering who the boy with silver hair was. **(A/N: Yeah she didn't pay attention to what he was saying in class ;P)** She was then snapped out of her mind of course to answer Sango's question. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it was great. It was better then I thought of course." Kagome said.

"Good now for our next class! Which is History. Not my most favorite but you might like it." Sango said. They soon walked into the room and already half the seats were taken because class would start in only a few minutes. It looked the same as the English Literature class but of course more historic. Paintings that were painted in the middle of battle were hung on the walls of the room. On the black board was written, "Welcome Back Students!", it was in big colorful letters just to make them stand out more. Just above where the teacher's desk was, was a poem that looked to be pretty old seeing how it was framed and all. Sango told her that the poem explained about this power and how it was reincarnated into many people, but thats all she knew. She also told Kagome that they would be learning more about that power and this powerful women who could actually master it. Kagome nodded and told her to find a seat. They did and started to talk.

"Hey girls," Rin sang as she came into the room.

"Hey Rin." Sango and Kagome said.

"Sorry, I wanted to show something to Inuyasha so yeah." Rin said as she took a seat in front of Kagome.

"Really and where exactly?" Kagome said.

"Oh just a little room thats all." She said as she winked at Sango. "Anyway how did you think of English Literature, Kagome?"

"It was great." Kagome then realized that Rin knew the boy with silver hair and wanted to ask about him. Unfortunantley before she could throw her question out of her mouth the bell rang and moments later, the teacher came into the class room. She had dark navy hair and ruby red eyes. She wore a white button down shirt that was tucked into her brown skirt. She also wore black flats. She seemed to be pretty young but I guess you could say that about every teacher here. She sat down her bag and wrote her name on the board.

"Hello everyone," She started, "and Welcome to Feudal Japan History. In this classroom. We will be learning to what led to the many wars that were brought out by very famous genarals. Some were to claim land and territory. Others were to gain power and take as many lives with them. We will also learn about the legends that were passed down even to this day and exactly what was true and what was fiction. Now I want you all to just copy a few notes down as to what I'm planning on doing in this room. Oh and you may call me Ms. Taji." She finished and with that the students took out something to write with and copied down Ms. Taji's presentation. It only took a few minutes and Ms. Taji then told her students to talk for the remainder of the class time. Moments after the class erupted into different conversations. Sango, Rin and Kagome being one as well.

"I feel like she says the same lectures every new semester." Sango sighed.

"Yeah but you have to admit that she's better then having an old fart talking for two hours." Rin laughed. Sango nodded in agreement as to not want to be lectured at every two hours of their lives. Kagome then found her voice and asked her question she wanted to since the beginning of class.

"Hey, uh, Rin." Kagome said and then Sango and Rin looked toward her which made Kagome jump a bit. "Well uh, how um- How do you know that uh.. Inu-Inuyasha guy?" Rin blinked and then clapped her hands together realizing what Kagome was trying to say.

"Oh," Rin said surprised but before she could say her answer, Sango did it for her.

"Well, Inuyasha is my younger brother." Sango said. Kagome looked at her in surprise.

"He is?" Kagome said. Sango lauged in response.

"Yeah its hard to believe I know. Even I didn't believe her at first." Rin said laughing a bit. "I'm just one of his closest friend."

"Oh.." Kagome said still a bit surprised.

"Oh yeah and here's the neatest part about Inuyasha." Rin started. "This his first year here at Shikon High. He went to a boarding school for a while."

"For some reason he wanted to come here and so here he is now." Sango said as she winked at Kagome.

"Wow." Was all Kagome could say. Then, as if on cue, the bell rang and the students went out of the room in hurry. Sango, Rin and Kagome were still having their conversation.

"Okay so next is lunch!" Rin sang.

"Isn't a bit too early." Kagome said.

"Yeah they usually do this kinda thing on the first day of school." Sango said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Hey he might even be in the same lunch." Kagome blushed a bit at the thought.

"But what if he..." Kagome's voice became quieter but Rin understood what she wanted to say.

"Hehe, whats not to like about you, Kagome." Rin said as she put her arm around her shoulder.

"Trust us Kagome. When you and him meet, it'll be like match-made in heaven." Sango said. Kagome nodded and they headed out to the cafeteria and soon another question popped into Kagome's head.

"So is the cafeteria the same as the one in the boarding schools?" Kagome asked to Rin.

"Mm.. In a way I guess." She replied.

"Oh just let her see for herself." Sango said as Rin and her reached for the cafeteria doors and they opened the doors.

* * *

**xxxMeanwhilexxx**

"So what did you think of English?" Miroku asked as they walked out of History Class. **(A/N: I really didn't want to bore you guys with the explaination of the class. Its basically the same as Kagome's only with a different teacher.)**

"It was better then I would have thought." Inuyasha said.

"See didn't I tell you! Of course the teacher would have been better but what can you do." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and the trio left to head off to the cafeteria. Then Miroku mumbled to himself. "I hope Kagome is enjoying herself." Then Inuyasha remembered something.

"Hey Miroku, how do you even know that girl, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at him really confused as if he was an idiot or something. He jumped at their reaction.

"I-I'm just wondering thats all." He said with a blush. Sesshomaru and Miroku looked at each other and then said in unison;

"She's one of our closests friends."

"Oh" was all Inuyasha could really say.

"I'm sure you will meet her soon." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. Hey maybe she's in our lunch?" Miroku said with a sly smile. Inuyasha pushed him away.

"Yeah sure." Inuyasha said but he really hoped so. Then they walked with in the cafeteria.

* * *

**XxOoXOxOoX**

"So is the cafeteria the same as the one in the boarding schools?" Kagome asked to Rin.

"Mm.. In a way, I guess." She replied.

"Oh just let her see for herself." Sango said as Rin and her reached for the cafeteria doors and they opened the doors together.**(A/N: OURAN HOST CLUB LINE. XD okay baq to the story)** Kagome's eyes widened at the site she just saw before her.

"Wow" was all she could say, breathlessly. The cafeteria consisted of a dark redish yet purplish color. Almost like a red wine color. There was a line on the left side of the room where students were getting their food. The tables consisted of log tables with candles on each section of the tables. **(kinda like the Harry Potter tables)** Each seat had its own plate napkin and silver ware along with its own wine glass. The windows were long and decorated with a dark blood color. The food's scent finally traveled to Kagome's nose. She inhaled it and then exhaled.

"Well, didn't we tell you." Rin said happily. "The cafeteria alone holds up the entire school. Including staff members and the board, but of course we don't stuff everyone here at once."

"Come on lets go sit down and get something to eat." Sango said as Rin and Kagome followed. At the food line, there were serval servings of food. Mostly different meats but for those who were human or did not perfer meat, they served salads, pasta, spagetti, rice, beans, sandwhiches and ramen. They also served different deserts. They had cake, jello, ice cream, and even yogurt. Kagome's hungry grew by each scent the food gave off and she of couse couldn't just decide on one.

"It all looks too good!" Kagome said. "I don't know what to pick."

"Well you should try the pasta with chicken parm and a salad. Its to die for." Sango winked. The trio giggled and went to go sit at a table.

* * *

**xxxBack to the Boysxxx**

"Im in heaven." Miroku sighed at the sight of the different foods they served in the cafeteria. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at his response.

"Just pick something." He said.

"Your right. Everything smells great." Inuyasha said while looking at the giant buffay. Again so hard to just decide on one. After a few minutes on what to get the boys went to grab a seat. They started with there conversations which always endend with something different then what they started with. After about five minutes Inuyasha decided to take a walk around the halls, just to get comfortable with them. The two nodded and with that he left.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at one of the long tables near the windows with Sango and Rin who were also having random conversations.

"So Kagome, hows your music coming along? I haven't heard you play for a while." Sango said.

"Oh well, you know, same old stuff." Kagome said taking a sip of her water.

"Have you written anything new yet?" Rin asked.

"Actually I was just writing a song a few nights a go. You guys want to hear it?" Kagome asked and the two girls nodded in response.

"Damn its in my locker. I'll be right back you two." Kagome said as she got up.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Sango suggested knowing Kagome very well.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides I'll only be gone for just a second." Kagome replied back. Sango nodded and with that Kagome ran out the cafeteria doors and to her locker.

* * *

Inuyasha was still wondering around the halls and was now making his way back to the cafeteria. He was still amazed at how huge this school was. He turned right to enter the next hallway. _'I'm so glad I memorized that map. Other wise I would have been screwed.' _He thought. Then his ears twitched; he could hear footsteps coming his way. It sounded like someone was running. Then he caught the scent.

* * *

Kagome was at her locker trying to find her notebook that held all her lyrics and music. She couldn't wait to show Sango and Rin her new material. She finally found her notebook. It was a bright green color and had musical notes on the cover. "Found it!" She said. She ran to the cafeteria and then turned right to the next hallway. She was to distracted on her task that she bumped into a boy. She hit him hard enough that she fell on her butt which also caused her books to fly out of her bag including her notebook that contained her music. She finally said something to the boy.

"I'm so sorry. I was just in a really big hurry and well I wasn't watching where I was going and-" Kagome looked up and examined the boy closely. He had silver hair, claws and fangs, golden eyes and two dogs on top of his head. Kagome finally realized who she bumped into.

_"It's him!" _She thought

_"Its her!" _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

**Wow Im done! Yes. Hahaha don't know if this is a cliffy but yeah.. They finally met face to face.. LITERALLY! XD Please review and suggest any songs if you want to put them in this story please. It would be awesome! Oh and by the way, so far this is there first day of school so its like a half day. Thats why they have lunch really early. Hehe. Okay so plz REVIEW! I would really appreciate it. And if I get at least 5 or more then I will promise to update the next chapter by the end of next week. Oh ma god! hehe so please and thank you!**

_**Advanceinulover25**_


	5. Class Starts!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay everyone! I had it all written down it was just the matter of when to actually update it on my computer and here. Anyways please enjoy this chapter. I hope I did a good job of writing (haha). So without further a-do. I give you Chapter 5 of My Savier, My Love. Oh and don't forget to review please X) Oh and thanks Maka-chan for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Okay on with the story!**

* * *

**xxxLast timexxx**

Kagome was at her locker trying to find her notebook that held all her lyrics and music. She couldn't wait to show Sango and Rin her new material. She finally found her notebook. It was a bright green color and had musical notes on the cover. "Found it!" She said. She ran to the cafeteria and then turned right to the next hallway. She was to distracted on her task that she bumped into a boy. She hit him hard enough that she fell on her butt which also caused her books to fly out of her bag including her notebook that contained her music. She finally said something to the boy.

"I'm so sorry. I was just in a really big hurry and well I wasn't watching where I was going and-" Kagome looked up and examined the boy closely. He had silver hair, claws and fangs, golden eyes and two dogs on top of his head. Kagome finally realized who she bumped into.

_"It's him!" _She thought.

_"Its her!" _Inuyasha thought.

* * *

**xxxNowxxx**

Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there, staring at each other. Dark chocolate eyes coliding with shimmering golden ones. It was as if time had stopped all around the duo and nothing else mattered to them besides the person infront of them. There was a somewhat akward silence and yet neither of the two noticed that the necklace around Kagome's necked glowed a bright purple color, having some meaning that was yet unknown. Finally, what seemed like hours, Kagome looked away and started to gather up her books. Inuyasha took notice of this and helped Kagome gather her books as well.

"I'm sorry, I was-" Kagome started but was cut off.

"It's fine. I was wondering around the halls a bit myself." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled sheepishly. Then right when was going for her notebook, the one that contained all her music, Inuyasha went for it too. Their hands collided and they both jumped at the feel of each others' skin. Again the necklace that was once glowing a bright purple, was now glowing a bright red color. Inuyasha stood up while picking up Kagome's notebook. Kagome noticed and looked up. He was stetching his hand out to help her. She took his hand and got up.

"I believe this is yours." Inuyasha said while giving her the notebook.

"Thank you." She said. She hesitated to say something. Something that was bugging her but just couldn't say. "I-um. Are you in my English Literature Class?" She obviously knew the answer.

"Yeah. I am." Inuyasha said, happy to hear that she remembered him. Sort of. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, and yours?"

"Oh." Kagome blushed from embarresment because she had forgotten his name. "My name is Kagome Higarashi." Her name still rang a song through Inuyasha's ears. Oh how he wanted to hold her close and breathe in her scent until he was satisfied. He shook his head with those thoughts and instead shook Kagome's hand. Kagome thought he was being a real gentlemen and took his friendly handshake and smiled at him. He blushed at that but then pushed it aside again.

"So where were you headed in such a rush?" Inuyasha said.

"I was just heading to the cafeteria." Kagome said.

"Oh really? I was headed there too. Want to go together?" Kagome nodded and they walked in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. When they got to the cafeteria, they went their seprate ways. For now...

"There you are!" Sango said.

"You sure took your time." Rin said.

"Oh sorry, I..uh..bumped into somebody." Kagome said. Sango raised her eyebrow, wondering who she bumped into. She noticed that Kagome was looking to her far right and soon enough she knew who the certain someone was.

"So lets see that song!" Rin said in excitement. Kagome nodded and gave her notebook that contained her wonderful music.

"Wow, this is really good." Rin said.

"No! Its great!" Sango said. Rin nodded in agreement. Kagome thanked them and then they started their converstaions.

**xxxMeanwhilexxx**

"You sure took your time." Miroku said as he saw Inuyasha approaching them.

"Sorry, I had..uh..something to do." Inuyasha said not even paying attention to them. Miroku wondered why and noticed that he was looking at someone. He then had a sly smile on.

"So, big school huh?" Miroku said trying to get back his friend's attention.

"Yeah, almost got lost." He answered.

"Well you had your map." Sesshomaru said simply. Afterwards the bell rang for next period to begin. The two groups of friends got up and went to class. The girls walked Sango to her next class and soon after Miroku walked in. He then had a smile on his face, knowing that Sango would be in the same class as him. Sango grunted but still managed a friendly wave at her friends. When the two girls entered their own classroom, the room was filled with mathmatic equations on the walls. All the desk were arranged neatly into rows that were facing the board. The board had the writings "W3LC0ME B4CK 5TUD3NT5!" Kagome giggled a bit at the writing and how some letters were replaced with numbers. _'Well it is Math class' _Kagome thought. She took a seat next to Rin and started to talk.

"So, Kagome, what _really _took you long? Hmm?" Rin said.

"Well, uh, I told you why." Kagome said flushed.

"I remember what you told me and Sango, but I know thats not the whole truth now is it Kagome nii-san" Rin said. She now had Kagome in her trap and there was no way to escape it. She giggled. "So tell me Kags, who did you bump into?"

"Well um, inu-" Kagome whispered.

"Speak up. Who?" Rin said.

"I bumped into _him._" Kagome said a little louder.

"And by 'him' you mean?"

"Inuyasha okay!" Kagome said even more flushed then she was before.

"You see. Now that wasn't so hard." Rin smiled. "So what happened?"

"Well I was going to my locker, you know to get my notebook." Rin nodded. "I was running back to the cafeteria but when I turned the corner, I kinda bumped into him" Kagome said a bit embarassed now that she remembered the incident.

"Awe how cute! So did he help you out?" Rin said.

"Yeah. My books fell and he helped me out. Then we walked to the cafeteria together since he was headed there too. And yeah thats about it." Kagome finished.

"Wow no wonder." Rin smiled. Then she looked up and saw two people coming through the door. "Speak of the devil!" Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "So lets go over there and say hi."

"No its fine. I'm here with-' Kagome was cut off by Rin yanking on her arm. "Wh-where are we going?" She said a bit nervous. She could feel her heart pumping faster with each passing second.

"To go say hi silly nii-san" Rin said. Kagome tried to reason with her to not go but...too late!

"Hey guys!" Rin greeted.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said. "Your in this class too?"

"Yup! And look who else is here too!" Rin said revieling Kagome that was hiding behind her.

"Ah Kagome." Inuyasha said. She waved back.

"Nice to have everyone here, huh?" Rin said.

"Yes, lets sit." Sesshomaru said. As they walked ahead, Rin yanked Kagome away again.

"Alright Rin. If you need my attention just say so." Kagome said.

"Sorry Nii-san but now you sit behind me but also sitting next to Yasha ok?" Rin smiled.

"Huh? Why?" Kagome said surprised.

"Because you'll get to know him a little bit. Besides I want to sit next to Sesshy." Rin whispered. Kagome sighed knowing she had no choice but to accept her sister's suggestion. Everyone then sat down for class to start and the teacher came a moment after the bell rang.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Calculus. You all now the rules and regulations by now right? So that saves me the trouble of talking and saves you from the same lecture over and over again." The class laughed a bit but then subsided. " So solve the equation on the board and then pass your papers forward." Everyone quickly did what they were supposed to do and were allowed to talk for the remainder of the class.

"Ugh. Math. I hate it!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Well its not all that bad. I mean as long as you know what your doing" Rin said.

"Yes. So don't complain." Sesshomaru said. "Maybe Kagome can show you a thing or two."

"Yeah! She's amazingly smart!" Rin said. Kagome was yet again in the spotlight. Just couldn't escape it.

"I'm not that smart." Kagome said.

"Sure you are!" Rin asshured her.

"I don't know about tha-" Kagome was cut off.

"I wouldn't mind you tutoring me Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Besides your smart enough for me to understand. Unlike some boring teacher." Kagome nodded.

"Hey Sesshy." Rin whispered. "Do you see what I see?"

"That my little brother is a complete moron?" Sesshomaru said.

"No...well yes. But aside from that. I meant how this may acctually work out!" Rin said happily.

"Do not interfere with their affairs Rin." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Okay. Is was just a thought you know. Don't have to be so grumpy." Rin said. The bell rang again and everyone got up to go to their next destination. Inuyasha and Kagome walked together. **(A/N: YAY! of course there is more to come but yeah.)**

"So, I heard from Rin that your new here?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. I transferred here from an all-girls school." Kagome said.

"Yeah? Me too! Well except I went to an all-boys school school." Kagome giggled. "What?" Inuyasha said a bit confused.

"We have something in commmon." She smiled. He yet again blushed. They walked to their las and final class of the day. Everyone had it too! **(A/N: Seriously I mean it, well the gang at least hehe) **The room had a scientific feeling to it. At the right top coner of the teacher's desk was a lantern. It had some sort of old era to it.

"I heard that this is one of the **best **classes here!" Sango said.

"Yeah. I heard that its a special type of gym class too." Rin said clapping her hands. "Oh I can't wait!" Then a women came in. She was averagly tall with black hair and red streaks of hair on each side of her head. She had green eyes, claws and she looked _very_ young. It looked like she had elf ears too. She took off her jacket to real that she was wearing a black skirt that was just above her knees and a red and black top with heals. She then put on a lab coat that went a little over her skirt. She turned to her class and started to speak.

"Good Morning class." She said in almost a british accent. "Welcome to my class." Then the door slammed by itself making eveyone jump. The teacher smiled. "This class...is a very special class. This class is a combination of both Chemistry and Physical Education. Of course there are a few twists here and there." She stopped to look at the class for a while. Then she smiled again. "I can sense there is a variety of different students here. Human, demons, and even sorcorers and half demons. How excellent! Don't worry though, I'm not the type of person to brake you down into your groups. I love having variety of students. It helps make a bond, don't you think." A few students giggled. "Well if any of you would like to share with the class what you are, please don't hesitate." Then someone stood up.

"My name is Teisha and I'm a cat demon." said the girl.

"My name is Yasinobu and I'm a sorcorer." said a boy.

"My name is Elina and I am neither human nor demon. I am a vampire." said another girl. The teacher smiled at their participation and then spoke again.

"My name, which you shall all call me by, is Ms. Kanigawa. I want you all to just relax for the day. You've worked hard enough for today. Oh and if your wondering what type of "creature" I am well, figure it out on your on. I love to hear what you think of me." Ms. Kanigawa said. She looked towards Kagome and smiled. Then everyone started to chat once again.

"Okay, so any plans for today?"Rin said.

"I gues we can go to the mall and get a bite to eat." Sango said and then giggled at what she just said.

"We can catch a movie." Miroku said. Sango slapped his had that was already half way to her waist.

"The park sounds nice?" Kagome mumbled but wasn't unnoticed by a certain someone.

"I think I'd love to go to the park." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah thats a perfect place to hang out!" said a girl from behind the group of friends. She had long red hair pulled into pigtails; green eyes; fangs and claws and she had an iris upon her hair.

"Oh Hey Ayame!" Rin said. (They had a class together)

"Can I come along?" Ayame said.

"Sure. The more the marrier." Miroku said.

"Then I guess I'll come too." said a boy behind Ayame. He had long dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail; blue eyes; fangs and claws. He was the same guy Kagome recognized in English Class.

"Sure," she smiled at him. And with that the bell rang signalling for it to be the end of the day and the start of another.

* * *

**Wow lol! Okay I got it up yay. I would like to thank xxxbLaCk RoSe26xxx other wise known as Maka-chan for her amazing reviews. It made me want to update this sooner. Chapter 6 will be up soon I promise this time okay hehehe. Maybe it can be a Christmas present for all you amazing people. Okay well I'm gonna leave and start writing that now. By and please review! They can really help me! 3**

**Advanceinulover25**


End file.
